Del amor y otras cosas
by Vanu-Chan
Summary: ERROR... Frente a mí en la pared había un letrero que decía ¿TE DIVIERTES, KAGOME? Realmente me asuste al ver eso en la pared y al acercarme para ver mejor, era más sangre y se veía hecha a mano, ya no sabía ni que pensar. -CAPITULO 2-
1. Prologo

Konichiwaaaaaaaaa!

Wow! hace mucho que no volvia por aqui

Como han estado? Espero que muy bien!

He llegado con nueva super historia! Si, estaba va a ser una historia distinta a todo lo que escrito, pues he decidido ponerle comedio y romance empalagoso, en pocas palabras Clichés vergonzosos.

Saber que es tener mala suerte? En esta historia veremos a Kagome pasar por muchas cosas, las cuales, yo llamaria Karma, Alguien cree en el Karma?

_**Disclamier: **Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko… y tampoco lo son los unicaornios, ni el helado, ni los pandicornios, ¿por que? porque!_

___ Historia hecha sin amino de lucro. Espero la disfruten mucho_

* * *

Prologo

Porque hoy era de esos días con poca suerte.

¿Haz tenido la casualidad de que te levantas de la cama y preciso te pegas en el dedo chiquito de tu pie?, o ¿entras a tu baño y el agua está completamente fría?, Hoy era de esos días, en donde siento que el mundo está en mi contra, bendito Karma diría yo.

Me había estado preparando para este día durante semanas y estaba mentalizada a que nada lo arruinaría, hoy era el día de demostrar quién es Kagome Higurashi, esta vez, me negaba en totalidad a no disfrutar mis vacaciones, mis profesores debían de estar completamente locos, si creían que desperdiciaría otro verano mas, yendo a clases de refuerzo, de las cuales estaba segura no aprendería nada; sin embargo, todo estaba perfectamente planeado, me había dedicado a estudiar día y noche con el propósito de pasar todos los exámenes, había fallado a clases inservibles para tomar refuerzo con tutores. Pero, como decía, hoy no es mi día de suerte, al parecer todo el mundo se había confabulado para que no cumpliera mi propósito, y cuando digo todo, es TODO el mundo, para mi fortuna había alcanzado a presentar mis exámenes, con una cara de perrito regañado y algunas gotas artificiales, ahora solo debía esperar una semana, para saber cómo me había ido, lo cual dudaba que fuera bueno.

De salida, me encontré con un pretendiente, lo cual no me agrado mucho, pues verán, a nadie le gustaría estar en el centro de una calle, con mucha gente alrededor y que uno persona te grite —Tengo fantasías sexuales contigo— si, como les digo no es para normal y sobre todo humillante. Creo que lo peor de todo es cuando una niña de más o menos 5 años paso y pregunto, — ¿Qué es tener una fantasía sexual? — realmente quede muda, y como olímpica, el muchacho que me había hecho pasar el oso salió huyendo; nota mental: no pasar durante una semana por esta calle. Seguí caminando y sin culpa tropecé con una joven, la cual me hizo un show, preguntándome el porqué su novio la había dejado por otro hombre, créanme, ni siquiera me lo quiero imaginar, como si eso fuera poco, un joven me detuvo en el recorrido, para mostrarme un "comercial", pero creo que casi muero de un infarto, al ver la niña del aro y nos gritos espantosos.

Y bueno a pesar de no haberme levantado con el pie derecho de cama, como suelen decir, después de un tiempo decidí ir a darme un pequeño gusto antes de regresar a casa, merecía una algo dulce después de un día tan pesado. Entre como de costumbre al Creps&Waffles y me senté en mi silla favorita, la mesera me atendió y decidí pedir un helado de Brownie, el helado demoró mucho en llegar, y cuando iba a probar el primer bocado, el cristal del helado se rompió, cayendo todo su contenido encima de mi falda. Los empleados se disculparon infinidad de veces conmigo, me retire con un poco de dignidad y opte por ir directo a mi casa.

En el camino tropecé varias veces, terminando por arruinar mi ropa, ya estaba demasiado furiosa, y como si fuera poco recordé que para llegar a mi casa debo subir unos 57 escalones, los subí con toda la calma posible, para que de esa manera cuando llegara a casa se me hubiera quitado todo el mal humor. Mientras subía iba pensando en las cientas de cosas que me habían pasado el día de hoy, reflexionando en que tal vez pudo ser mucho peor, y me alegra de llegar a mi casa, pues podría tomar un delicioso baño de agua caliente para compensar el mal día.

—Mama, ya llegue— dije con un tono fuerte para que se escuchara en toda la casa, pero nadie respondía, escuche la regadera abierta en el segundo piso y pensé en mi madre o sota y un buen susto.

Deje mis cosas a un lado y subí lentamente tratando de no hacer ruido, siempre acercándome lentamente a la puerta del baño, realmente no quería alarmar a la persona, ¿Qué tal pensara que soy un ladrón y resulte en piso con un chichón?, ya el fluido de agua se había detenido, por lo cual podía suponer que la persona que se estaba bañando ya había terminado. Vi la puerta abrirse y grite "te tengo".

—Ahhhhh! — el grito de un hombre, espera….

—Un hombre! — Comencé a correr desesperadamente por toda la casa, mientras el me perseguía

De lujo, ¿este día no puede ser peor?

—Espera, mujer— dijo él, tratando de sujetar mi brazo

Llegamos a la sala y le comencé a lanzar cosas, todas las esquivaba, ya no sabía que más hacer, tal vez si saltaba por la ventana, lograría huir y tendría tiempo para pedir ayuda.

A punto de llegar a la ventana resbale con el tapete, cayendo al suelo, casi perdiendo la conciencia, Este era el fin, adiós mundo cruel…

— señor, por favor no me mate, se lo ruego, aun soy muy joven— tape mi rostro esperando lo peor, no, no me podía rendir, no aun, tenía mucho que vivir aun. Si tenía que rogar lo haría.

—Keh, eso es lo que te debería decir yo a ti, ¿Acaso estas loca? — Voltee a mirarlo y lo detalle con la mirada, tenía a un Adonis frente a mí, alto, musculoso, piel perfectamente bronceada y nos ojos miel preciosos— Kikyou?

— ¿Como que Kikyou? — le pregunte un poco enojada, mientras me levantaba

—A claro, pero que tonto soy, Kikyou es mucho más hermosa y limpia— dijo con sorna

—Oye tu, no sé quién te creas, pero a mí no me comparas con nadie, mi nombre es Kagome! — le dije mientras lo empujaba con mi dedo hacia atrás

—Bueno, niña! — me respondió

—Uhy eres un… —

—Kagome, hija, estas bien— mi madre entro en escena, evitando el apocalipsis mundial de mi parte.

—Madre, a que no sabes lo que paso hoy, fue horrible— corrí a sus brazos en busca de protección

—Ya paso hija, y por lo que veo ya has conocido a nuestro invitado—

—Pues aun no he tenido el honor— dije de mala gana, mientras lo miraba acusadoramente

—el es Inuyasha, y se quedara por una temporada con nosotros.

Bueno, definitivamente, nada mas podía empeorar mi día, acababa de conocer a la persona que viviría conmigo, durante un tiempo y como si fuera poco, la primera impresión no fue una de las mejores, estaba segura, que este tiempo seria un infierno, que lo que acaba de pasar hoy solo era el inicio de algo nuevo.

* * *

Y que tal estuvo? Se merece review, cierto que si?

Esta historia esta basada en un Universo Alterno.

Pregunta de la semana: Haz dicho algo vergonzoso en voz alta y muchas persona te han estado escuchando, que quisieras que la tierra te tragara? Algo similar le pasara a nuestra protagonista, en el próximo capitulo: **Tragame tierra**

**Matta ne!**

**Besos y abrazos desde Colombia.**


	2. Capitulo 1: ¿Tragame tierra?

Ohaiyooooo!

Como estan esta semana? Espero que muy bien!

Como ya veran, la actualizacion de esta historia sin sentido, sera cada semana, para las personas que la leyeron, muchas gracias, espero que la esten disfrutando, tal vez ahorta no se entienda mucho, pero a medida que vaya avanzando, todo se aclarara y no solo eso, abra mas comedia!

_**Disclamier: **Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko… y tampoco lo son los unicaornios, ni el helado, ni los pandicornios, ¿por que? porque!_

_Historia hecha sin amino de lucro. Espero la disfruten mucho_

* * *

Capitulo 1: ¿Tragame tierra?

Me levante con todos los ánimos, dispuesta a hacer algo lucrativo y que aportara a mi desarrollo humano, pero al abrir la cortina todos mis deseos se esfumaron, el cielo esta GRIS, y lo único que atine a pensar es que alguna deidad de allá arriba, me detesta, es que, ¿Qué día domingo por la mañana, te levantas a las 6am, a querer hacer algo productivo de tu vida?,  
¡casi nunca! Y cuando quieres, el día no está a tu favor; aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez es que en vez de detestarme, me aman y deseaban respetar el santo domingo. Sí, eso debe ser.

Di varias vueltas en mi cama, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño, el frio de la mañana me estaba matando, pero bueno, admitía la culpa, porque… ¿quien se su sano juicio sabe que estamos en invierno y duerme en esqueleto y shorts?… NADIE, aja, nadie… realmente, a veces consideraba que estaba completamente loca, y ya sabiendo la mala suerte que poseo, nunca encontraría alguien que me soportara; y de repente todo en mi mente cambio, el nuevo inquilino llevaba dos semana en mi casa, y aunque los primeros días fueron normal, durante la segunda semana comenzó a evitarme y me miraba con resentimientos, ¿Qué había pasado? Eso me preguntaba a diario, ¿Qué paso para que de discusiones tontas constantes, pasáramos a eternos silencios? ¿Acaso hice algo que le molesto? O ¿dije algo que lo lastimo?, me sentía abrumada por ello, pues sin darme cuenta, los momentos que pasaba con él, que eran casi todo el día, los había disfrutado, pero las cosas habían cambiado, y no tenía ni idea de que hacer, no podía pedirle disculpas, pues no sabía la causa de su silencio hacia mí y si le hablaba posiblemente empeoraría las cosas. Ahhh! Ya no sabía que pensar y eso estaba quemando todas las neuronas, antes de volver a cerrar mis ojos, vi como una cabellera plateada entraba a mi cuarto y una sensación cálida se posaba en mis labios, ¿Qué sería?

* * *

Desperté nuevamente a eso de las 9 am porque escuche voces fuera de mi habitación. Me levante despacio sin hacer ruidos, para entender lo que decían

— ¿Cuándo se lo piensas decir? — era la voz de mi madre, pero, ¿con quién estaba hablando?

—No sé, ella no…— era Inuyasha quien estaba hablando, trate de acercarme un poco más, pero sin culpa tropecé y capte la atención de ellos.

—Jejeje, perdón— dije mientras rascaba mi cabeza, mi madre me miro con preocupación e Inuyasha solo esquivo mi mirada.

—descuida hija, ahora solo bajemos a desayunar, ¿les parece? Además, quiero pedirles un favor.

Nos dirigimos al comedor enseguida, el ultimo en bajar fue Inuyasha, quien se veía muy pensativo. Nos sentamos en la mesa, en espera de lo que nos hizo hoy mamá, aunque aseguraba que era huevos con salchichas, pan y chocolate, por el delicioso olor que la comida desprendía desde la cocina. Y como creía, eso desayunamos, me sentía muy feliz, amaba comer huevos con salchichas, era como un dulce en las mañanas, pero más delicioso y que de paso te llenaba.

—Kagome, Inuyasha— Dijo mi madre— necesito que me hagan un favor.

Ambos la miramos atentamente.

— ¿Por qué los dos? — pregunto el¸ lo sabia! Esta molesto conmigo, porque de lo contrario no preguntaría eso.

—Bueno verán, necesito que lleven este collar a un lugar de reliquias antiguas, y puede ser peligroso— la mirada que tenía mi madre era seria y de entre sus ropas saco una hermosa cadena de oro blanco, con un dije en diamantes.

—Claro madre, con gusto— le respondí con una sonrisa— ya vengo, iré a cambiarme.

—Keh, yo no he dicho que iré— hablo de manera grosera Inuyasha

—Pues no vayas, puedo ir sola, nadie te está obligando— ataque sin culpa y lo mire de manera desafiante.

—Kagome, hija, es peligroso— se dirigió a mi— por favor Inuyasha, acompáñala, si le pasa algo, yo….

—Comprendo señora, iré solo porque usted me lo pide— la seriedad con la que hablo me dejo casi fría, pero igual, ¿Qué se creía él? El primero evitar ir, y luego ceder tan fácil.

Me aliste rápidamente, y en unos minutos ya me encontraba en la puerta con Inuyasha, nos despedimos de mi madre y nos retiramos. El lugar no quedaba muy lejos de casa, pero después de todo, había que caminar harto. Trate de entablar una conversación, pero el simplemente se limitaba a responder con monosílabos. Que hombre tan raro. Miraba a mi alrededor fascinada, íbamos pasando por el parque y a pesar del calor que hacía, el lugar se veía esplendido, fresco y tranquilo.

Caminamos un rato mas en silecio. Llegamos a el lugar donde mi madre nos pidió ir, Old's Store, era un sitio muy amplio y limpio, no se comparaba en nada a esos lugares que mostraban en televisión que solían estar llenos de telarañas y polvo. Habían varias vitrinas, donde habían cosas hermosas que jamás había visto, y la tienda estaba llena de personas, todas alegres y sorprendidas, otras curiosas.

—Keh! ¿Nunca has estado en una tienda? — hablo por primera vez mas Inuyasha mas de dos palabras, después de salir de cada.

—¿te molesta? — respondí con otra pregunta, el simplemente ,me volteo la cara y no dijo nada más.

Me acerque al mostrador, y pregunte por el señor Totosai, la persona que me recibirá el collar, para atesorarlo, o venderlo a un recolector de cosas antiguas. ¿Qué significaría ese collar? Mientras el señor llegaba, comencé a buscar el collar entre mi bolso, pero nada, ya me estaba desesperando cuando me acorde que lo deje en casa.

—esto, Inu…— mis palabras fueron cortadas, cuando un par de hombres encapuchados entraron de improviso en la tienda y armas en la mano. Quede paralizada completamente.

—Todos al suelo o dispararemos— dijo uno de ellos, lanzando una bala al techo, el miedo me invadía, no sabía qué hacer e Inuyasha parecía no querer hacer caso, así que me acerque a él.

—oye ¿acaso quieres morir? — pregunte

—Prometí a tu mamá, que te cuidaría— me miro a los ojos con una determinación, que se me olvido por un momento donde estábamos. Sacudí mi cabeza, y lo hale de la manga hacia abajo.

—Prefiero que estés sano y salvo, a que arriesgues la vida por mi— le sonreí de manera triste, me sentiría muy mal, si le pasara algo, y más si era mi culpa.

—Cállense ustedes dos— amenaza uno de los ladrones, apuntándonos con el arma.

—Habla la policía, por favor entréguense por las buenas, o los sacaremos a la fuerza— decían los oficiales por los altavoces desde la parte de afuera.

Mi mente estaba procesando rápidamente la información, ¿Por qué precisamente cuando vengo a la tienda, a unos ladrones se les da por asaltar? Tan mala suerte tendré, ahhh, el mundo me odia. Y como si no pudiera ser peor, uno de los ladrones me sujeto y puso un arma en mi cabeza.

—Tu serás mi Rehén— me dijo, el hombre olía a alcohol, me estaba produciendo asco.

Inuyasha se levanto de improviso hacia mi dirección.

—Si te acercas la matare— hablo mi opresor. Vi a Inuyasha tensarse en el lugar y apretar los puños.

—Y tú te quedaras quietita, si no quieres que te haga algo malo— asqueroso, lamio mi oído, ¿acaso no podía ser aun mas peor? Escuche varios balazos, y me comencé a sentir nerviosa.

—Por Dios, no quiero morir aun, todavía soy virgen, por favor que me suelte, soy muy joven, aun ni siquiera tengo mi primer novio, y ¿mi primer beso?— por un momento me detuve, había completo silencio y de repente me sonroje,, todo el mundo me miraba sorprendido, ¿dije eso en voz alta? Qué pena! Porque no se habría la tierra y me tragaba, o caía un rayo y me hacia cenizas o aun mejor, me volvía invisible.

Pude ver la cara de diversión de Inuyasha… Esto sería un gran tormento.

* * *

Después de salir con vida de aquella tienda, y explicarle a Inuyasha donde se encontraba la cadena, nos dirigimos a casa. Y claro, debido a la agitación del día, decidimos comprar helados, lo cual fue raro, muy raro, porque coincidimos en los sabores que pedimos.

—Así que… ¿aun no puedes morir? Jajajajaja— lo escuche reír. Lo fulmine con la mirada pero eso no impedía, que siguiera con su burla.

— ¿a ti que te importa? — No pude evitar detallarlo de perfil, se veía tan bien sonriendo

—Keh! ¿No me digas que tu mente pervertida esta pensando en violarme? — me dijo con sorna, mientras miraba mis ojos fijamente, yo me sonroje—o...¿en besarme?

—Eso ya quisieras tu! — le di un pequeño golpe en el brazo— ni que fueras un Adonis—

—Nadie dijo que lo fuera— Agggg este hombre…

—Tienes razón, además, déjame decirte que fuiste muy valiente— comencé a hablar

—Keh, mas que tu, si lo fui, al menos, no grite a los cuatro vientos que soy virgen— orgulloso— ¿y si viste? Había varios jóvenes observándote—

—Hay si que pena, debes disculparme por ser así— sonreí con malicia— ¿Cómo podría recompensarte? — me hice la pensativa— Ya se! — me fui acercando lentamente a el y a su rostro, pude notar un pequeño sonrojo, y como poco a poco iba cerrando los ojos.

—Kag…

Al ultimo momento, cogí lo que quedaba de mi helado, y se lo puse en toda la cara.

—Bueno, ahora estamos a pases. Ni creas que seras mi primer beso. Baboso engreido.— Y claro que lo estábamos, yo había dicho algo vergonzoso frente a todos, pero yo, yo tenia una foto de el con la cara untada en helado.

—Me las pagaras Higurashi, lo mejor es que corras— vi un toque de diversión en sus ojos.

Sonreí, las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, y todo por una frase que, aunque es vergonzosa, causo gran alegría, sin embargo, a la próxima tenia que medir mejor mis palabras, ¿Quién sabe? Algún día terminaría diciendo algo, que tal vez me podría arrepentir.

—Eres muy lento, TONTO! — grite, pero mi sonrisa se borro, al ver como se acercaba rápidamente a mi, ok, a partir de ya, mediría mis palabras.

Continuaraaaa...

* * *

Y que tal?

Yo se le falto algo,

Hasta la proxima semana!

Pregunta de la semana: **De casualidad no le tienes miedo a las arañas?**

Bueno, a la proxima veremos, fobias raras, ni se imaginan que pasara. Pobre, sufrira tanto con una araña.

**Matta ne!**


	3. Capitulo 2: Tu broma, tu fobia

Konichiwaaa!

Como les ha ido estas semanas?

La verdad me disculpo mucho por mi tardanza, pero hubieron unos imprevistos.

Estuve mirando y gracias por los review, los favoritos y los follow, de verdad que eso me puso muy feliz hoy!

Inu'Karuta: Gracias por ser una ninja, jajajaja, la verdad, cuando vi tu pequeña historia me rei mucho, pero aun asi te sorprenderas de lo que veras en este capitulo. Nada que ver con lo que todas pensamos.

Elena 79: Jajajaja comprendo ese miedo al maximo, no es por nada arañas, pero ustedes son muy peludas y asustan. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia.

arianawh0a: Pronto ya lo sabremos, muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Este capitulo es largo, recomepnza del retardo, y espero que las haga reir como a mi, la verdad lo disfrute mucho haciendo.

sin mas...

_**Disclamier: **Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko… y tampoco lo son los unicaornios, ni el helado, ni los pandicornios, ¿por que? porque!_

_Historia hecha sin amino de lucro. Espero la disfruten mucho_

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Tu broma, tu fobia. ¿Que paso aqui?**

Estábamos total y completamente solos en la casa, mi abuelo había ido a una convención, mi mamá se fue a visitar una tía enferma, y mi hermano había ido a yo no sé donde para una pijamada, y no es que me incomodara, pero desde el día en que el dijo que se vengaría, tengo miedo a quedarme sola con él; con lo poco que he estado a su lado, puedo decir que es una persona un poco impulsiva, y DEMASIADO vengativa, aunque claro, yo rezo a diario para que se lo olvide de aquella venganza pendiente que tiene conmigo.

¡Dios protégeme esta noche, por favor!

Camine escaleras abajo despacio de no llegar a caerme o resbalar, tenía ganas de hacer algo distinto el día de hoy, no sé, algo así como ver una película o salir a correr, ¡si claro! Kagome Higurashi corriendo por la calle, durante la noche, sonaba tan loco.

—Kagome— escuche decir mi nombre

— ¡No estoy haciendo nada malo! — grite del susto

—Lo sé tonta— me dijo un arrogante Inuyasha— ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? — me pregunto

— ¿Jugar? — le dije dudosa

—Si— ya me estaba mirando con impaciencia— ¿tiene algo malo el querer hacer algo contigo? — me pregunto provocando un sonrojo en mi, ¿Por qué decía eso de un momento a otro? Definitivamente alguien tenía que taparle a boca cuando hablara.

—Pues no, pero… ¿qué vamos a jugar? — le dije curiosa; hablando de cosas nuevas.

—Condemned: Criminal Origins— me pasaron unos escalofríos por la espalda y entonces supe que no sería una noche tranquila.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué dices? — lo mire casi temblando pero aun así asentí débilmente, no le iba a dar el gusto de llamarme cobarde, ¡no señores!

Comenzamos a jugar, el principio era normal, eran dos detectives que iban a investigar un asesinato y en la escena se encontraban con el asesino, uno de ellos sale a perseguirlo y cuando llega el compañero, ya está muerto, si algo muy feo, tal vez lo peor de la historia es que a él lo culpan de eso, y comienza a huir, encontrándose con un tipo muy oscuro, y desde aquí ya comienza el terror, empiezan a salir cosas raras como arañas, esqueletos, seres raros.

Siento que esta noche no podre dormir bien, pero lo que me tiene más alerta es la sonrisa que Inuyasha tiene en su rostro desde hace ya un tiempo, eso si da miedo, pareciera como si… Ya Kagome Higurashi deja de pensar tonterías.

—Que descanses Inuyasha— le dije soñolienta

—Tu igual Kagome, tu igual— me dijo de manera misteriosa, mientras se encerraba en su cuarto.

Me comencé a cambiar cuando de repente comienza una tormenta, la verdad no es que le tenga miedo, pero los relámpagos y esos sonidos tan fuertes, logran alterar la calma de mi lento corazón, aunque conociéndome bien dormiré como un bebe.

Me acosté en la cama y de una vez me cogió el sueño.

Me desperté un poco agitada al escuchar un golpe seco en el primer piso, la tormenta aun seguía afuera y realmente no sabía qué hacer, me levante despacio y cogí un palo que siempre permanecía al pie de mi cama en casos de emergencias, ya saben, lo de la mala suerte. Abrí un poco la puerta para ver que sucedía y entonces escuche como unos pasos venían subiendo por las escaleras, hasta que divise una sombra alta y corpulenta, un trueno alumbro el pasillo, y vi un hombre vestido completamente vestido de negro con un cuchillo en la mano.

Mi corazón estaba muy acelerado. Vi como este entraba a la habitación de Inuyasha, y como había un forcejeo, si tan solo pudiera bajar de manera rápida y llamar a la policía, pero mis pensamientos se detuvieron abruptamente, cuando vi al asesino sacar un cuerpo arrastrando, dejando mancha de algo detrás de sí.

Quise correr y ver que sucedía, pero tal vez sería imprudente debido a mi condición física, otro relámpago alumbro el pasillo, y lo que se veía era ¡SANGRE! Ese maniaco había herido o…. no quería pensar en ello. Salí despacio de la habitación sin hacer ninguna clase de ruido, me asome un poco por la rejilla de la escalera y me sentí tranquila al ver que no había nadie, comencé a bajar despacio, cuando de la nada escuche como algo hacia ruido en el segundo piso, entonces vi la puerta principal abierta, me asuste al pensar que ese loco posiblemente había entrado en mi habitación tratando de matarme silenciosamente o darme alguna sorpresa.

Comencé a buscar el teléfono pero no lo encontraba, ya me estaba comenzando a desesperara, aun sigo siendo muy joven para morir. Entre uno de los cajones había una linterna así que la sujete y la encendí.

ERROR

Frente a mí en la pared había un letrero que decía ¿TE DIVIERTES, KAGOME? Realmente me asuste al ver eso en la pared y al acercarme para ver mejor, era más sangre y se veía hecha a mano, ya no sabía ni que pensar. Apague la linterna, tal vez con ella seria descubierta muy rápido, seguí avanzando entre la oscuridad de la casa y me acorde que la puerta estaba abierta. Mientras caminaba vi una sombra pasar muy veloz frente a mí, lo cual me hizo detenerme inmediato, esta sombra tenía el mismo destino, la puerta principal. Desistí de llegar a ese lugar, así que me dirigí hacia la cocina, donde estaba la puerta trasera.

Al llegar allí, vi un gran rastro de sangre

¡Inuyasha!

Pero… ¿Dónde estaba?

Iba a continuar cuando sentí como algo tomaba mi pie.

—SANTO DIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS! — Pegue el grito de mi vida, comencé a llorar como loca, sentía mucho miedo, ya estaba todo perdido, pero entonces…

—Jajajajaja jajajajaja— escuche una risa desde abajo. Tome la linterna y apunte al lugar donde sentía esa risa, era Inuyasha.

Corrí rápidamente al interruptor de la cocina y encendí las luces. Ahora que lo notaba, la sangre se veía muy liquida. Me acerque a ella y pude notar el olor penetrante de la salsa barbiequie.

Inuyasha se había vengado.

—Hubieras visto tu cara— Inuyasha casi no podía de la risa, y claro, yo aun trataba de calmarme del gran susto.

—No me parece gracioso Inuyasha casi me matas de un susto— le reprendí pero eso no impidió que se siquiera riendo.

Me iba acercando a él para darle su buen merecido, cuando vi algo encima de su ropa, algo que me calmo los nervios y me hizo sentir enternecida: Una araña.

—Inuyasha, quédate quieto un momento— le dije mientras me acercaba despacio lentamente

—Keh! No me vas a golpear. — se cruzo de brazos pero aun así no lastimo el pequeño ser vivo que se movía en su estomago.

—Tranquilo, solo quiero quitarte esa araña— vi como de inmediato Inuyasha se puso pálido y todo rastro de diversión se iba de su rostro, además que se ponía muy tenso.

— ¿una araña? — me pregunto.

—Si una ara…. — no pude terminar de decir la palabra cuando un estrepitoso grito retumbo en mis oídos

—Aaaaaaaaaaaah! Quitala, quítala, quítala, es asquerosa, y grande. — vi como el joven se ponía de pie y comenzaba a sacudirse. Cuando al fin se la quito de encima, se subió en la mese.

—Inuyasha… — le llame, el me miro— ¿le tienes miedo a una araña? — el sonrojo de una vez, y yo no pude ocultar la diversión de lo que sucedía.

—Ahora no empieces con eso, y sácala, mátala o lo que sea, pero sácala de mi vista— me hablo serio.

Levanta la araña con mis manos y me acerque a él, viendo como ponía una cara de terror. El trataba de alejarse pero estaba acorralado.

—así que les tienes miedo, veamos…— le sonreí con malicia—nuestra pequela amiga es peluda, grande, negra, con muchos ojos y ocho patas, la cual puede saltar y...—

—Hare lo que sea Kag, pero no me la muestres— me casi rogo.

—Discúlpate— le dije

—Keh! — me respondió

—Discúlpate por la broma— le demande, acercándole nuevamente la araña—aunque seri muy bonito ver como nuestra pequeña amiga se escabullen entre tus cabellos, y pone huevitos, y de estos huevitos salen mas... —

—Está bien, está bien, lo lamento, creo que fui un poco pasado. — me dijo, pero no me convenció, así que le volví a acercar la araña.—LO LAMENTO KAG, FUI UN IDIOTA POR ASUTARTE—lo grito y con eso quede satisfecha.

—Ya puedes irte— le dije a la araña, mientras la sacaba de la casa.

Le tendí la mano a Inuyasha y le ayude a limpiar todo el desastre que había hecho, subimos y…

—Oye, kag…— lo mire atentamente— me ayudarías a limpiarme— me pidió.

Con un leve asentimiento le dije que si, y lo acompañe al baño, allí lo ayude a limpiarse todo la salsa del cabello, durante todo el rato estuvimos callados, hasta que me acorde de algo.

—Inuyasha, ¿cómo hiciste para escalar hasta mi cuarto? Si las escaleras están en uno de los apagadas del templo— le pregunte dudosa

— ¿A qué te refieres? — se volteo un tanto alterado

—déjame decirte que si es una broma, yo no… — el me callo de repente

—te juro Kag, que yo no entre a tu cuarto— había tanta determinación en su rostro, que le creí, y el nerviosismo comenzó a afectarme. Entonces… ¿Si no fue Inuyasha, quien fue el intruso?

Inuyasha se para rápidamente y se dirigió a mi habitación. Enciendo la luz y lo que había adentro me causo terror, una de las ventanas rotas y en una pared escrito. PRONTO VENDRE POR TI, Kagome Me parecía tan aterradora esa escena que busque refugio en los brazos de Inuyasha, y comencé a llorar, ¿Quién podría haber hecho eso?

—Tranquila— me susurro Inuyasha— yo siempre te protegeré, no importa cuando me custre, te prometo que lo hare. — esas palabras me dieron tanta seguridad. Por el momento. — Es hora de que sepas la verdad del porque estoy aquí…—

Un vacio se instalo en mi estomago y entonces supe que una vez más, mi vida daría una vuelta de 180°.

Continuara…

* * *

Bien, perdon, la verdad siento, que lo deje en una parte un tanto... crusial.

Quien es Inuyasha? Cual es su verdadero objetivo? Por que ese letrero estaba en la habitacion de Kagome? Siiii,, son muchas dudas.

Pregunta de la semana: Alguna vez has tenido que pasar una gran verguenza con tu mamá, por el tema de los anticonceptivos? La verdad yo me muero donde me hagan eso, ya se lo suficiente del tema, y si mi mamá me dice algo, hay Dios Mio!

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, se merece reviews? me ayuda a la inspiracion.

Besos y abrazos.

Matta ne!


End file.
